


[維勇] 暗鎖 04(part 1) / [Victuuri] Lock04(part 1)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 04(part 1) / [Victuuri] Lock04(part 1)

    勇利上完廁所回到房間，看見散落一地的衣物，不禁想起昨夜的放縱，到現在使用過度的某處還隱隱抽痛著，腰部跟大腿更是痠痛得簡直要散架。剛才在浴室的明亮的大鏡子中無意間瞧見自己腰間兩側明顯的紅手印，在在都顯示到底有多沈迷在其中，被這麼用力掐著，當時卻完全不覺得痛。

 

    勇利為自己倒了一杯水，回到床邊緩緩坐下，滋潤了自己因為喊叫過度而乾涸不已的喉嚨。

    他輕輕撫摸著維克多柔軟如絲的銀髮，捲翹的濃密睫毛正覆蓋著那雙美麗的眼睛。儘管在他們第一次見面之前從未見過對方的長相，但打從第一眼見到他，那雙如湖水般清澈見底的藍色眼睛，將他深深吸引住了。到現在他還是有點不敢置信，這麼完美的男人竟會愛上自己。

 

    「早安，我的美人。」他的手突然被握住，勇利嚇了一跳急忙想將手收回，卻被銀髮男人拉到唇邊親吻著。「偷看我這麼久想做什麼？」

 

    眼見勇利白皙的臉頰迅速地燒紅起來，維克多又起了想逗弄他的小心思。他伸出舌頭緩慢地將勇利的食指捲入口中，輕輕地前後吸吮著像是在模仿著什麼。這麼明顯不過的意思令勇利心跳不受控地加速。接著連中指也被含入，暗示十足的意味，腦海裡浮現過往歡愉場景，勇利只感到有什麼往下腹部直衝，他不由自主地吞了口口水。

 

    維克多嘴角微微勾起，手臂稍微施力將勇利撐在他身側的手拉到自己胸前，重心不穩的勇利失去手的支撐而改為趴姿。維克多瞬間將勇利的唇連同他的驚呼聲，一同含進嘴裡，霸道的舌頭直接撬開他的牙關鑽進去與他糾纏著。

 

    「勇利總是…讓我如此失控。」直到兩人吻到缺氧，維克多才終於放開勇利讓他趴在自己胸口上。耳邊傳來維克多強壯有力的心跳聲，勇利閉上雙眼，幸福感滿溢整個心中。


End file.
